


Seeking Answers

by NyolkieEggBoi



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Late Night Writing, Read it to the end, Shocking stuff, Torture, poor snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyolkieEggBoi/pseuds/NyolkieEggBoi
Summary: Strangelove wants answers, but Snake isn’t giving her any.





	Seeking Answers

“Tell me! Why did The Boss defect?! Why?!” Strangelove yelled at Snake, who's tied all up. The angry woman vigorously tapped the two electric rods together awaiting her answer from Snake. She's so close to completing the Mammal Pod and all she needs left is a few answers from the only one who knew the legendary Boss the most. She must know what went through a mind as mysterious as The Boss. If he wouldn't tell her, then she’ll just have to zap the answers out of him!

“She betrayed America, took a Davy Crockett, and blew up a lab. I killed her because she's a traitor!” Snake answered, but not the answer she wanted. That only fueled more to the burning furnace of anger from the silver haired woman across from him.

“YOU’RE WRONG!” That's when both rods were thrusted at Snake's body sending volts of electricity through the man’s body. Agonizing screams from Big Boss filled the room as he twitched like a fish from every jolt of electricity that hit his body. Strangelove eventually removed the rods in hope of an actual answer this time and not half assed lies. “It makes no sense that ‘someone who cares so little about her’ would wear her iconic bandana!” Glaring eyes darted at the grey bandana tied around Snake's head. Her bandana. 

“It’s not her’s,” Snake said through heavy uneven breaths,”It's mine!”

“Swear on your TIMBS you're not fuckin’ with me!”

“How about I don't wear timbs. I wear YEEZY.”

“I’m deadass not fuckin’ with him. Take him away!”

Those were the last words Snake heard before he was knocked unconscious and sent to a cell.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to go to bed


End file.
